Vampire Love
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Blood is lovely but what is more sexy is when the blood you lust for is a hunter. Sasuke falls for the Vampire that saved his life on more than one occassion so when it comes to saving her he definitely takes the chance even though his family is against it. What's a man to do but save the woman he loves even though it might change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hunters and Vampires should always try to find their mate in the species that fits them not the forbidden one. But you know what they say about the forbidden fruit it always taste better.**_

 _ **9th story.. YAY! I got so many views for my new stories it makes me so happy. I am glad everyone is enjoying the new stories and hope you like all my future ones.**_

* * *

In the land within the forest called Konoha there were legends of vampires and vampire hunters that go bump in the night but would if they didn't just go bump in the night? Would if they walked in the day too? What would you do? Would you be able to spot them? Who would be able to tell that they were there? But would if no one knew that vampires were involving and could now walk in the sun and now were. How would people react?

There is an elite group of hunters that were raised to be hunters and track vampires down and kill them. They have the ability in their eyes to spot a vampire even in the daytime. It was an industry led by a family called the Uchiha's, every vampire knew to not step foot into the land of Konoha or they would die. The Uchiha family was known for strength and the ability they had with their eyes and the vampires all over the world knew their name. The family built an organization full of hunters raised to kill the vampires.

The family currently had two sons, one just turning twenty-one and the other one was twenty-six. It is tradition in their family was to kill a vampire every birthday since the age of six. The young men's father controls the company right now with his wife, their mother. Fugaku Uchiha being their father, Mikoto Uchiha being their mother, Itachi Uchiha being the oldest son, and Sasuke Uchiha being the youngest in the family. Other families of course were involved in this organization with the Uchiha's.

The Hyuuga clan, the Nara clan, the Akimichi clan, the Yamanaka clan, and the Haruno's, all of the clans had children that went to school during the day but also had their night trainings at the academy that teaches them how to hunt.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out to his younger brother.

Sasuke turned to his brother and knew he would be hunting tonight.

"You will be hunting with Sakura and Neji tonight." Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, it's not that he doesn't like hunting with those two particular it's just they always fought and not only that but Sakura always tried to be with him.

"What district?" Sasuke asked.

"Red light," Itachi said backing up.

"What a surprise," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"We heard there is a lot more lately. Two people went missing and we want to see if you and Neji can find them with both set of eyes on the night prowl." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and went to look for his partners in this case.

(Red Light)

"Gaara, Kuruma, do you really think we should be over here? I heard a vampire is around here and taking people." Naruko said to her big brother and her best friend.

"Naru, we are vampires and not only that we are three of the strongest vampires in the world since our parents died." Kuruma said to his little sister.

"He's right, were pure bloods and we can walk in the day unlike the bitten vampires." Gaara said.

"Yeah I get that but don't you think it's dangerous to be around here when I random vamp is here and the Uchiha hunters are coming. We don't want to get spotted by them." Naruko said trying to get out of this area.

"We're not hunting Naru," Kuruma said.

Naruko sighed and had to stop herself from smacking her forehead at these two idiots. "You two are unbelievable." Naruko said and walked away to find something to do.

Naruko was sitting at a restaurant when she smelled hunters. Hunters had a smell of blood on them that would never go away. She turned her head to see where it was coming from and then she seen that it was coming from three different people. One being a pink haired girl, another being a boy that had dark brown hair that went to his low back, and the other she couldn't see because he walked into an alley that she knew a vampire was. That's the moment she heard it when no one else could so she ran to it. The vampire had the other boy trapped against the wall and he seemed like he couldn't reach his weapon to protect himself and the vampire was about to bite him so she swung into action to stop the vampire and to protect the hunter.

Sasuke was shocked when he felt the vampire get pulled off him.

"Close your eyes," Naruko whispered in his ears and oddly he listened he didn't know why but he did it anyway.

Sasuke assumed he owed that person who saved him at least something and if they wanted that he would do it.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Neji spoke through their mics.

"Yes," Sasuke said still not opening his eyes.

That moment Sasuke heard a screech and he opened his eyes to see a blonde killing the vampire that attacked him.

"Are you okay?" the blonde said to Sasuke.

"Yes," Sasuke said completely in a trance by the blonde hair swaying.

Sasuke never had someone help him that wasn't his own team.

"That was the vampire that has been hunting around here. The people he took are probably dead or changed. He was trying to get a hunter here and that's what he got. If I was you I would be careful in this area." Naruko said not looking at Sasuke.

"How do you know all this? Are you a hunter too?" Sasuke said. For some reason he didn't think to use his eyes on her because she helped him.

"You can say that. Did you get bit anywhere?" Naruko asked.

"No, you saved me before his teeth could graze me." Sasuke admitted.

"That's good," Naruko said turning to look at him with a smile on his face.

Sasuke was in shock. The blonde was beautiful she had three scars on each cheek, blue eyes that shined like sapphires, and her teeth were straight in a beautiful smile, she was petite but looked like she was in incredible shape, and her skin was tan and it actually looked natural.

Now that Naruko got a better look at the guy she was astounded by his appearance. If she was honest he could look more like a vampire than she did. He had pale skin that reminded her of the moon, dark brown eyes that reminded her of the sky in the desert jet black hair that had a tint of blue in it, and he was in perfect shape to fight and that made her smile. Then she smelled the blood on him and knew something was wrong.

"Are you sure you didn't get bit?" Naruko questioned walking up to him.

Sasuke was a bit shocked and a tad bit freaked out that she was approaching him so abruptly asking about if he got hurt.

"I smell blood," Naruko said approaching him to check him. The smell was so appealing to her she wanted to bite him but she knew she couldn't so she kept herself in check.

"Oh I must have got cut when he slammed me against the wall." Sasuke said touching his neck and noticing there was blood on him.

"You should definitely go home before another vamp smells your blood and attacks you." Naruko said gently not making eye contact because her eyes were now red from his appealing blood.

"Sasuke," Sakura called to him.

"Yes I will do just that. Thank you…" Sasuke said but realized he never got her name.

"No problem Sasuke," Naruko said and walked out the alley before the hunters to get away from the smell and aroma of Sasuke.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked walking up to Sasuke.

"I don't know, but she saved me from a vampire." Sasuke said still shocked that he didn't get her name and by how fast she got away from them.

"I would ask what happened but let's just wait for that and get you patched up before a vampire really does attack you." Sakura said pulling him away from the alley to the car where Neji was already.

What they didn't know was that Kuruma and Gaara watched the whole thing. Of course Naruko knew but she wasn't going to give herself away until she had too.

"So, that's one of the Uchiha's." Gaara mused.

"Didn't seem that strong to me." Kuruma pouted.

"Are you mad that Naru protected him?" Gaara mused toying with his friend.

"Shut up," Kuruma said.

"Oh come on you two let's get out of here and find where are house is because I am bored here." Naruko said walking up to them from behind.

"You knew we were here the whole time?" Gaara asked shocked.

"Duh, now let's go." Naruko said getting irritated.

(Back at Uchiha Hunting Industry)

"So, your telling me you got attacked by a vampire and a girl twice the vampires size killed it." Choji said. Choji was the heir to the Akimichi clan.

"I told you already." Sasuke said getting irritated having to tell his friend again the story.

There was knocking on the door and Choji said come in.

"Sasuke, your dad wants you." Shikamaru the laziest smartest hunter here mumbled. Shikamaru was the heir to the Nara clan.

Sasuke didn't hesitate, he got up and walked to his dad's office. When he got there he could tell it was going to be an important conversation especially since all the parents of the younger hunters and his brother was here.

"Yes father?" Sasuke said sitting where his dad gestured.

"I wanted you here to tell you there is three new vampires but they aren't to be harmed. They are vampire hunters that just happened to be vampires also. They don't eat humans or bite humans unless they are mates. Its tradition in the pure blood vampire culture that they work beside the top clan." Fugaku said to his son.

"Okay, so why am I being told this?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You and Itachi will be having a vampire on your tail and the third vampire will be working with either Neji or Shikamaru whichever the vampire chooses. Listen clearly when I say this son, these vampires are nothing like the vampires we normally hunt. They don't have blood lust; they are complete warriors. They are vicious when need be and will protect who they feel needs to be protected." Fugaku said.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sasuke asked.

"Just because we have a treaty with this clan of vampires doesn't mean they will abide by the agreement. If their father wasn't gone I would feel confident but these are his kids and I never met them. From what I was told though they know we are connected to them." Fugaku said calmly.

"So, you don't trust them?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly, I trusted their father with my life though and he was a good comrade but now that he is gone I don't know how his children are. They will be here tomorrow night so be ready to meet them because you, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Neji won't be on no mission tomorrow until after you meet them." Fugaku said.

"Yes sir," Sasuke said and knew the conversation was over so he got up to leave with his brother following him.

"How do you feel about this?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know yet," Sasuke said honestly.

"This is going to be a waste of time." Itachi said.

"Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because vampires don't kill other vampires and they won't protect us." Itachi said bitterly.

"They could," Sasuke said and thought about the beautiful blonde in the alley.

"Little brother, you might have hit your head a little too hard tonight." Itachi said and walked toward his room.

Sasuke walked into his room and started to think about the girl he didn't even get her name. How was he going to find her again? What Sasuke didn't know was that she will be here sooner than he thinks and in the shape he and his brother never expected.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Sasuke is a believer of vampires hunting other vampires but Itachi isn't what a twister.**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruko and Sasuke finally meet properly along with the other's..**_

 _ **(Guest): It is similar by Supernatural standards but it won't be as you go on further in the story.**_

 _ **Freddy Strife: I am glad your interested in my story. :)**_

 _ **Nana(Guest): Glad your enjoying it.**_

* * *

They were going to the Uchiha Industry and Naruko was more than nervous to meet the hunter again and to have him find out what she was.

"Are you scared to meet the little hunter now?" Kuruma asked as they got out the car after entering Uchiha industry.

"Yeah she definitely is. She's scared her little partner isn't going to like her since she's a vamp." Gaara said adding to the teasing.

Naruko glared at the both of them and before they knew it they were both on the floor. "Oh sorry did that hurt?" Naruko said looking innocent.

Both men were glaring daggers at her but knew she was the best fighter out of the three so they didn't want to mess with her especially when she was angry. Kuruma stepped ahead of them and rang the bell to be let in.

Fugaku answered the door and stared at the three. If he didn't know what they looked like already he would have thought, they looked like normal humans.

"You must be Fugaku." Kuruma said holding out his hand.

Fugaku shook his hand and allowed them passage to follow him in the house to his office.

"I heard a lot about you from my father." Kuruma said politely while looking around.

Fugaku had to hold a smile back because he was happy to hear his dear friend talked about him a lot. "That's good to know, because then that means I don't have to explain much about how things are done around here." Fugaku said as they entered his office.

"We already know the biting policy." Gaara said kind of irritated.

"I am sure you do, being pure bloods and a clan member that created the treaty." Fugaku said with a stern stare.

Naruko looked at the man and gently smiled. "Hi, I am Minato's daughter Naruko. Where is your son Sasuke?" Naruko asked shocking all the males in the room. "I understand that he was cut yesterday, is he feeling okay?" Naruko asked and raised her nose. "He's coming," Naruko said with a giddy smile.

Fugaku wasn't sure how to take what the blonde vampire that looked so much like his friend said. Was she the one that saved Sasuke yesterday? Fugaku didn't get the chance to ask because in less than a second someone knocked on the door and he said come in. Sasuke was the last one to come in so he didn't know what was in store for him the minute he walked into the room. All three vampires were standing on one side and the four hunters were on the other side before Sasuke looked up.

Naruko wanted to jump on the boy when she spotted him but her brother held her back. Kuruma didn't want anyone to think Naruko was going to hurt Sasuke. Sasuke finally looked up and saw the blonde in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said walking toward her but was stopped by Itachi grabbing his arm.

"That answers that question." Fugaku mumbled to himself. All three vampires looked at him and he coughed to get everyone's attention.

Itachi's eyes were out and he was staring at the three of them. Neji also had his eyes out. Shikamaru looked lazy and Sasuke was in shock that the blonde was in the room. Sasuke glanced at his brother and Neji and noticed their eyes were out and staring at the three. Sasuke only took a second to realize that these were the vampires his dad was talking about. But why the blonde?

"You may introduce yourselves." Fugaku said looking at the vampires.

Naruko was bouncing to introduce herself but Gaara went first.

"I am Gaara. I just turned twenty-two. If I am paired up with anyone I would prefer someone my age." Gaara said.

All the hunters knew about the process they just didn't know it was the vampire who gets to choose. When Gaara spoke everyone noticed he was the least tolerant out of the three.

"Okay so you will be getting Neji. He is your age, but he will be turning twenty-three in September, if that's fine." Fugaku said.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders not really caring and Shikamaru took it that he could go now. All three vampires were staring at him but he didn't seem to care about them staring at him.

"He's from the Nara clan. The intelligent clan," Naruko mumbled to her brother, which in turn Gaara heard too.

"I am Kuruma. I am assuming I will get your older son since Naru won't let me get your younger one." Kuruma said in a teasing way that led to him getting punched and falling down.

Naruko just stood there smiling as her brother complained on the floor and everyone stared at the two. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes the blonde he met just yesterday knocked out a man about a foot taller than her.

"I am Naruko, I am picking Sasuke. Sasuke, how is your neck?" Naruko asked not caring how it sounded.

Sasuke couldn't help but give a little smile. "I am fine thank you." Sasuke said to her and she beamed at him.

"So, now why don't you men introduce yourself now?" Fugaku said to his hunters.

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi said in a slightly aggressive way as he stared at the vampire that was currently playing with his brother.

Itachi was still staring until he heard a low growl and looked to see Kuruma's eyes red and glaring at him.

"Kuruma, stop it. He is just protective which is how you are now stop." Naruko said as she pulled away from bothering Sasuke.

It was weird that the blonde that saved him interacted with him like he wasn't a hunter at all and like she wasn't a vampire. But Sasuke was still worried about the fact that his brother didn't like the idea of vampires being paired with them. Sasuke was shocked when Naruko calmed her brother down after he growled and was happy to know he had a sensible vampire.

"You too Itachi, they're here to help us not kill us." Sasuke said calming his own brother down.

When he turned he seen Naruko smiling at him and he knew that the blonde vampire would never hurt him.

"Okay calm down everyone." Fugaku ordered.

"Neji Hyuuga," Neji said and walked up to Gaara to shake his hand. Gaara shook it but was a little apprehensive to do it.

"Okay we want to test you both as a pair, so you will have to be in the training grounds in an hour." Fugaku said and everyone walked out the office.

"Sasuke, are you sure they are safe?" Itachi asked with Neji right next to them, curious about the same thing.

"She is the one that saved me yesterday." Sasuke said sure they weren't going to hurt them.

"That could have been a set up from the very beginning." Itachi said.

"That's not very fair to say." Naruko said staring at them looking sad.

They were shocked they didn't know she was around. Even Sasuke was shocked that he didn't know she was around.

"Did you ever think maybe we can say the same about you?" Naruko said and walked past the three boys not even sparing them a glance.

Sasuke got agitated by seeing the blonde upset, "if you don't want to trust them then don't but I trust her." Sasuke said and walked off.

"Why is he mad?" Sakura asked as she seen Sasuke storm off.

"Because we were worried about the fact that the vampires that were assigned to us." Neji said.

"Figures he always had a soft spot for vampires." Sakura said. Sakura is the heir to the Haruno clan.

"Where is everyone going?" Ino asked. Ino is the clan heir to the Yamanaka clan.

"To the training ground to watch the vamps train with their appointed hunter." Shikamaru said and walked away from them.

"That's the blonde that saved Sasuke yesterday. She's a vampire." Sakura said shocked coming into the training ground.

The training ground was like an arena from Sparta weapons were everywhere. A boxing area, a weight area, a maze, a shooting range, sword area, swimming area, and an obstacle course.

"Yup from what I heard they have two more people coming but they won't be here for a while like a month I believe." Shikamaru said walking around with Choji.

Sasuke listened attentively to what Shikamaru was saying so he could ask Naruko later if it was true. Sasuke noticed Gaara and Neji and Itachi and Kuruma were in the middle of the arena and Naruko was sitting at the top of the bleachers avoiding people. Sasuke thought it would be best to go and talk to his partner.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruko said loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you okay? Why don't you want to train?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to her.

"I just don't want to train with him." Naruko said glaring at Itachi.

"I'm sorry for what he said earlier. It's just that he's been anti-vampire since we were kids." Sasuke said gently.

"I am too though. We aren't regular vampires, we're vampire slayers. We hunt to protect not to kill." Naruko said.

"What's the difference between me as a hunter and you as a slayer?" Sasuke asked.

"You hunt to kill and we hunt to protect the people." Naruko said.

"That is absolutely retarded." Sasuke said resisting the urge to laugh at the glare she sent him. "Why do you slay vampires?" Sasuke asked.

"We slay them because they hunt innocents." Naruko said.

"Okay and that's what we do." Sasuke said.

"We prefer not to be called hunters though." Naruko said.

"But don't you need blood to survive? How do you live if you don't drink blood?" Sasuke asked.

"We drink off our mate. But until then we drink off other vampires that we kill or we drink and feed off our parents." Naruko said.

Sasuke was shocked by what he was hearing.

"How do you know who your mate is? What is the difference between pure bloods and the vampires that got bitten?" Sasuke asked.

"We choose are mate by their scent but if are mate doesn't want us then we try to look for someone with the similar type scent. As for the difference between pure bloods and bitten vampires is the bloodlust." Naruko explained.

"Bloodlust?" Sasuke questioned.

"The vampires control over consuming blood. For example, bitten vampires tend to be easier to kill and they have bad manners when it comes to drinking. If our bloodlust got out of control we would get drained of all the blood within us. Bitten vampires will go into a frenzy and would have to be put down before they slaughtered the whole town." Naruko said hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Stop telling our secrets Naruko." Kuruma said from across the room.

"Shut up," Naruko mumbled.

Sasuke didn't hear what her brother said but he could tell they were talking and no one could hear but the three vampire slayers in the room.

"Have you ever had that problem? That you lost control or craved someone's blood?" Sasuke asked, he wanted to know if the blonde ever wanted someone.

"I never lost control, but I did want someone's blood before." Naruko said honestly. It was amusing to her seeing Gaara and Kuruma's face hearing that statement.

They both whispered who but she just ignored them and they glared at her for ignoring them.

Sasuke was basically having a nervous breakdown over here thinking the blonde already had a mate.

"Do you already have a mate?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, hoping she didn't.

"No I don't have a mate. Why? Do you want to be my mate?" Naruko said with mischievous eyes.

All three boys that heard her were staring at her baffled by what she said. Sasuke realized the slayer was messing with him so he decided to mess with her back.

"Sure I will be your mate. But I will have to ask my father if that's okay." Sasuke said with a smirk.

All three slayers stopped what they were doing to look at him. Kuruma was the first one out of the trance and popped in Sasuke's face.

"I will not accept you as her mate ever." Kuruma said in a low menacing voice.

Before anyone could say anything Naruko sent him flying across the arena.

"Don't get into his face like that." Naruko growled. Sasuke wanted to grab her to calm her but looked at Gaara retreating to get away so he did the same.

"NARUKO!" Kuruma screamed in a growl and was glowing a red aura around him and every hunter moved away from him especially because he was basically floating off the ground.

Naruko didn't say anything just growled at him. That was the first time he seen her teeth and they were long and definitely looked deadly. He also noticed her eyes weren't bright blue anymore they were blood red just like Kuruma's hair. It was kind of frightening to see two pure bloods about to fight. No one knew what was happening because they were moving so fast. The only person that could see the two was Gaara because he was as fast as them.

"NARU, KURUMA, STOP FIGHTING! THIS WON'T HELP THE SITUATION NOW WILL IT?" Gaara screamed out.

Naruko seemed to stop and when she did she left an opening for herself and Kuruma took the chance. Sasuke saw the opening and stopped him from attacking her just in the nick of time.

Kuruma growled at Sasuke and Sasuke didn't show no fear though he was scared but not for himself but for Naruko to get bit. Kuruma pulled away and walked out the arena.

"Well I guess we seen what they can do." Shikaku said to Fugaku in the other room behind the arena glass.

"I wonder why they were fighting though. It was obviously over my son." Fugaku said and decided to find out.

Naruko went after her brother with Gaara following close behind her.

Sasuke was about to follow until he heard his father.

"Sasuke, what was that about?" Fugaku asked.

"Umm. Umm I don't know how to explain what happened." Sasuke said and ran after them.

"Naruko, you got to be kidding me with even considering taking that offer." Kuruma said in the vampire lingo their mother taught them.

"I never said I would you just took your anger out on him. We can't help who blood attracts us." Naruko said also in the same language.

"So, it was his blood your attracted too?" Gaara said.

They all talked in the language they were taught. Sasuke was getting closer to them but he couldn't understand what they were saying so he just showed up.

"Are you two okay?" Sasuke asked cautiously, he didn't want to anger Kuruma anymore than he already did.

Naruko smiled at him sweetly and was about to answer.

"You got to be fucking kidding me Naru." Kuruma said in the language unknown to Sasuke.

"Shut up," Naruko said in regular English and got a growl from Kuruma.

"I am sorry if I offended you Kuruma." Sasuke said and bowed his head in respect and walked off.

"Now look what you've done." Naruko said in the other language and then ran after Sasuke.

"Gaara, am I doing something wrong?" Kuruma asked they still spoke the language because this was a private conversation.

"You know we can't control what or who we're attracted to once we smell the blood. We're just lucky she hasn't tasted his blood or they would be official mates." Gaara said in vamp language.

"That means we can split them." Kuruma mused.

"That won't be a good idea, there a good partnership and she will get aggressive if we switch her away from him and put her with Itachi." Gaara said.

They were so caught up in their vampire conversation they didn't notice Itachi walk up already.

"What about me?" Itachi said both vampires glanced at him then back at each other and ran to find Fugaku.

"Fugaku sir, we need to have a word with you." Kuruma said.

Itachi followed the vampires straight into his father's office and noticed Shikaku was there too.

"What do you need Kuruma? Can I ask you what you and your sister were fighting about?" Fugaku questioned sternly.

"I will explain that later. We need to separate Naruko and Sasuke. They shouldn't be paired up at all." Kuruma said.

"I would like to hear your reasoning especially with how I seen how they work together fantastically earlier." Fugaku mused.

"Naruko is attracted to your son's blood. You know what that means right?" Kuruma questioned.

"Of course I know what that means. How do you know that?" Fugaku questioned but he really didn't like where this was going at all.

"She basically said it. She has only smelled one person's blood since we been here and she never has been interested in anyone's blood aside from family blood and Kiba. The only interest she has for Kiba's blood is because he is a werewolf though and doesn't hold are traditions. He never gave her his blood but she knows the scent clearly." Kuruma said.

"Why are you saying we should split them though?" Fugaku asked.

Itachi was shocked that his father wasn't more worried for Sasuke than him. Itachi was about to have a nervous breakdown just by hearing this.

"Are you serious? The closer they get the more prone they are to become blood mates." Gaara said flabbergasted.

"It's not my choice if my son does that. But I will do as you requested but if they go toward each other then I will not tempt fate." Fugaku said.

Kuruma and Gaara couldn't believe how hard it was to make Fugaku agree with them and barely by the skin of their teeth did he agree.

"So, who is going to be her partner?" Fugaku asked.

"I will be," Itachi said.

"No you won't, she doesn't like you." Kuruma said.

"Maybe we should do that," Gaara said in their language shocking Kuruma.

"Why would we torture her more?" Kuruma said in their native tongue.

Gaara had to stop himself from face palming. "You realize we are already doing that by taking her mate away from her?" Gaara said.

Fugaku just stared at the two while they talked in their language.

"I think it would be a good idea if Itachi is her pair." Fugaku said diffusing the situation.

"Hang on before I agree to this I thought a pure blood is supposed to pick their partner she isn't going to pick me." Itachi said.

They all thought about that when the alarm for the structure went off and Naruko was at the office door in less than a second.

"Vampires are surrounding the area." Naruko said and ran off immediately.

"It smells like there is around twenty." Gaara said.

Itachi got into hunter mode and ignored all other things. Kuruma watched and was shocked how the hunter could change so much. When the four men got out the house they noticed Naruko was already in battle mode attacking. Sasuke was right after her attacking every vampire that tried to attack her from behind. That was the very moment a vampire grabbed him by his leg and threw him against the wall of the house and was about to bite him, before the vampire could do that Naruko put her arm in the way so the vampire bit her. When it tasted her blood it pulled away and looked absolutely terrified.

"You aren't allowed to drink my blood and for that you'll all be punished." Naruko said in a low growl.

Sasuke was scared for the first time in his life about how the girl was reacting. Kuruma pulled Sasuke away just in time to not get hit by the vampire parts. Naruko was in full rage mode slaughtering all the vampires that came near her or anyone else for that matter. Sasuke noted that Naruko's aura now was a dark red black and it was lethal.

"Don't worry," Kuruma whispered to Sasuke.

How could he not be what Sasuke was thinking? Naruko was in a frantic mode and when all the vampires were dead is when she finally walked back but her aura didn't go down, her eyes were still red, and her teeth were still long.

"Shit," Kuruma said scared.

Sasuke noticed the pitch.

"We have to help her." Gaara said scared also.

The other hunters didn't know what to do. Fugaku ordered everyone into the house accept Sasuke and Itachi.

"You guys should go inside too, especially you Sasuke." Kuruma said and moved Sasuke toward his brother and father.

"Naru, you need to fight it." Gaara said approaching the blonde slowly. Naruko growled at him.

"Come on Naru, it's me Gaara. You need to fight through it your stronger than this." Gaara tried again.

Naruko took that moment to lunge at him. Gaara didn't know what to do but he knew he couldn't get bit by her knowing she was infected. Kuruma pushed the Uchiha men in the house and went to fight his sister.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked scared for her.

"Pure bloods are truly frightening creatures." Was all Fugaku said to his boys. "Let the other two worry about her don't get involved. There is nothing we can do." Fugaku said and walked off toward his office.

"Brother, do we really have to leave it to them?" Sasuke asked hoping his brother will agree with him.

"Okay we will help." Itachi said and went to get his dart gun.

Itachi was an excellent shot and wasn't surprised that he hit her the first time but didn't know he would have to put a whole round in her for her to calm the hell down. After that the four men were just exhausted from fighting with her.

"So, do you have a dungeon and a few knifes that I can drain her blood." Kuruma said like it was a normal conversation like asking about the weather.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at him like he was nuts.

"We have to drain her because when she took the bite for you she got infected it won't last if we drain her blood or the other way but that's not an option." Gaara said and Kuruma glared at him.

"We have a dungeon. I will show you where it is." Itachi said and led them downstairs while Sasuke carried Naruko.

"Can I ask why I am holding her and not one of you?" Sasuke asked in a shocked way.

"Because she won't attack you." Gaara said and once again earned a glare from Kuruma, which both brothers caught.

"Why won't he get attacked?" Itachi questioned get irritated about the whole thing.

"He just won't so hurry up before she wakes and everyone gets in danger because your twenty-one questions." Kuruma said.

That got both brothers to stop asking questions and got them walking down the hall faster. She started to wake up but curled into Sasuke that he didn't know what to do. When Kuruma was trying to approach her she growled at him so he backed away.

"Oh now it will be impossible." Kuruma said.

They all looked at him accept Gaara and Naruko. Gaara because he already knew what he talking about and Naruko because she didn't care and was focused on Sasuke.

"Naruko, I need to put you down for a moment okay?" Sasuke said cautiously. She nodded her head and he set her down and moved away from her.

Naruko was definitely not liking that her mate was trying to make his escape but there was a part of her that didn't want to scare him so she let him go with the others. They closed the chamber on her and went to talk to Fugaku about the situation at hand.

"Fugaku, her bloodlust level is high right now since she saved your son's ass from getting bit. We need to get the blood out of her or we are going to have a dangerous pure blood on our hands and trust me when I say this, she is worse than me and Gaara put together. Hell she's worse than my mother, if that doesn't scare you I don't know what will." Kuruma said.

Fugaku paled at hearing that. "Where is she?" Fugaku asked.

"Dungeon," Sasuke said.

"What are the options we have?" Fugaku asked.

"There's three," Kuruma said.

"We could kill her but that is never an option." Gaara said.

"We could drain her at the risk of dying because we won't get out of that room if she's awake." Kuruma said.

"Or we can let her drink from her mate and she will be back to normal. Of course she will be out of it for a few days but hey at least she isn't going to be killing people." Gaara said.

"The safest bet would be to have her mate feed her." Kuruma said not liking the idea at all.

"And who is her mate?" Sasuke said finally speaking.

"Are you kidding me?" Kuruma said agitated.

"Calm down you don't want to upset her." Gaara warned Kuruma.

"You are her mate. You're the only person that blood attracted to her." Kuruma said.

"Fugaku sir, what are we going to do?" Gaara asked.

"I say go with the second option and have her get tranquilized by Itachi once in a while to keep her sleeping." Fugaku said not wanting to risk his son.

"I will do it," Sasuke said surprising everyone.

The blood mates' ritual will be a hard and a dark place for a hunter but if they enter it together maybe the young hunter and the pure blood could make it.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **I personally believe if someone saves your life you should definitely return the favor especially if they saved it twice and the second time they could literally go insane from it. I feel like if I didn't do everything in my power to help them I would feel guilty..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you enjoy...**_

 _ **Requested By: Freddy Strife I hope you like this chapter and future chapters to come.**_

 _ **Teardrop765(Guest): Not just yet. And in this one he's a bit older so I'm sure he already lost his virginity not sure though maybe he didn't. Glad you liked it.**_

 _ **falsedfaith691: Glad you liked it. :)**_

 _ **Guest: Thank I know it got intense pretty quickly. The thing about the mating is that Naruko really wanted to just get to know Sasuke first and you will find out why in this chapter. The mating ritual is pretty intense and they can lose a lot not knowing what goes on in the ritual with each other. Fugaku isn't really okay with the mating ritual and it will show in this chapter and either are the vampires. They don't remember Fugaku because they never met him. Only their parents knew each other but they kept their kids away from each other. Oh he doesn't really completely trust them but he does like that Naruko will protect Sasuke if need be. He did tell his kids to be cautious.**_

* * *

"I don't know what your smoking but you will not be giving your blood away." Fugaku screeched to his son.

"Father, she saved me. I would have been dead if it wasn't for her. I want to help her," Sasuke said but whispered the last part.

"He has already accepted her and the vampire inside her with the red eyes can't ignore that. She can ignore his blood all she wants but the part she is now will not. She would never do anything to harm her mate though." Gaara said.

"Your telling me that I have to use my son to calm her down." Fugaku said pissed.

"No, you're the one that said your son is old enough to make his own decisions and this happens to be his decision and wants to do it." Kurama said not liking having to agree with this but he didn't want his sister hurt or himself for that matter.

No one noticed but Sasuke already snuck out to go by Naruko.

"Naruko," Sasuke said walking into the dungeon.

"Sasuke," Naruko said from behind him.

Sasuke turned around and couldn't hide the smile on his face because he wanted to see her even in her scary ass vampire form.

"Naruko, are you okay?" Sasuke said caressing her cheek.

"I am fine; my teeth are aching to bite you right now but otherwise I am fine." Naruko said bluntly.

'So I am her mate,' Sasuke thought.

"Am I your mate?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I never smelled blood so intoxicating before and I just want to nibble on you." Naruko said blushing slightly.

"Nibble where?" Sasuke inquired.

"Everywhere," Naruko said in a low voice and rubbed against him.

Sasuke gulped, he was getting aroused by what she was doing and saying to him.

"If I give you my blood will you calm down?" Sasuke whispered but he knew she could hear.

Naruko was shocked that he was asking that question.

"I want more than that if you want me to calm down." Naruko said backing him into the wall.

"Naruko, what are you doing?" Sasuke said getting aroused by her sudden urge to control him.

"Do you want to help me?" Naruko said.

Sasuke almost bit his tongue by that statement and couldn't say anything so he nodded at her. She took the advantage and aggressively kissed him into the wall. She was shorter than him so he picked her up and started to nibble on her lip for entrance. Sasuke now knew just how aggressive she could and would get for him and it turned him on more. Sasuke slammed her into the wall and started to kiss her neck.

"Sasuke," Naruko said trying to control herself so she didn't bite him.

"Go ahead Naru bite me. Just don't kill me or change me okay?" Sasuke said looking in her eyes.

Sasuke saw that she was shocked by him saying that but he could also see the tint of blue and that's what he wanted to see. Naruko nodded her head to him and he raised his neck to her and she bit him he bucked his hips into her because he was turned on by her biting his neck. It didn't take her long she only took a little bit and then started to lick his neck clean. All Sasuke knew was that it felt good.

"Sasuke," Naruko whispered in his ear and he glanced at her face and noticed she had blue eyes again and relieved to see them.

So relieved that he went straight to her lips and kissed her hard. But couldn't move any further when they heard people talking. They both looked to the door to see Kurama, Gaara, and Itachi. Both brothers looked extremely mad at the moment.

"Good to know your both okay." Itachi said and walked away with Kurama following.

"You got your mate before me and your brother. That sucks. Wait until Kiba and Shino get here." Gaara said and walked away.

Naruko and Sasuke looked at each other and realized she was straddling his waist while they were on the dungeon floor.

"You didn't take a lot of blood earlier? It was like less than a minute. Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because as my mate I don't need a lot of blood like others do." Naruko paused after seeing the questioning look in Sasuke's eyes. "As a pure blood and you accepting me I don't need that much blood and we both need to get ready for the mating ritual." Naruko said in a sweet nervous way that kind of freaked him out.

Sasuke didn't know what the mating rituals were for the pure blood vampires and he wasn't sure if he was even ready for it.

"What is a mating ritual?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to go to the other realm. And basically get torn apart and fight for each other. We will have seventy-two hours to find each other and if we don't our mating ritual will come back inconclusive and it will be annulled with you forgetting everything about me. I will remember but I won't be able to smell your blood after that." Naruko said sadly.

"What does that do to you?" Sasuke asked more concerned about her.

"It can drive me insane because I remember and have tasted your blood. That's why you're not supposed to drink off your mate until after the ritual." Naruko said putting her head on Sasuke's shoulders.

"We can do this, right?" Sasuke asked.

"The reason I was giving it time was because we need to know things about each other to find each other in the other realm. The other realm is like a replica of our memories. If you end up staying in a memory for way too long you might not find me in time. We don't know much about each other so how are we going to find each other?" Naruko said rubbing her face into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke couldn't really think of anything aside from her rubbing her face into his neck and that her neck was out in the open and he wanted to bite it. Sasuke took the chance and bit her neck which shocked her but aroused her too making her rub against him.

"Focus Sasuke," Naruko pleaded.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"We just got to hope that the mating ritual goes well because it starts tomorrow night at midnight." Naruko said getting off him and the floor but still helped him up.

As she helped him up she almost threw him across the room.

"Holy shit," Sasuke mumbled.

"You must have amplified my strength if I can't control my own strength." Naruko said sheepishly.

"Ah-ha, let's get out of here and learn as much as possible about each other." Sasuke said.

That's what they did for the rest of the night until they fell asleep with each other in Sasuke's room.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **This chapter isn't that long but the next chapter will be the Mating Ritual.. What do you want to see for the mating ritual? You know it is based off memories and whether they can find each other within the memories within 72 hours.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you and I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner.**_

 _ **lara5170: Their mating ritual is tough because of many reasons that you will find out in this chapter. If the mating ritual doesn't go through many things can go wrong. You will see.**_

 _ **Titania1796: gracias Aqui tienes.**_

 _ **teardrop765: It's not about Sasuke messing it up because in the ritual all of them can fuck up and not succeed with what they have to do. You will see in this chapter. Thank you for loving my stories.**_

 _ **falsedfaith691: Yeah thank you.**_

 _ **Wetsky97: Thank you.**_

 ** _MESSAGE TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY: I am sorry for not updating this story sooner. But here it is and hopefully, I can update it faster now._**

 ** _Enjoy everyone._**

* * *

It was now the night of the ritual and the mating couple was both nervous. They didn't know what was going to happen to them they just hoped it would be good. They tried their best to get a lot of information from each other from the night before but they couldn't find out all the nooks and cranny's that this ritual actually had. It was all up in the air because the other two vampires that were there didn't know what happened in ritual either.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down. You're making me nervous too." Naruko said shaking her head.

"How do you expect me to calm down? This is some scary shit if we fail it could leave you going insane." Sasuke said grabbing her around the waist.

"I know but it's the risk we have to take," Naruko said leaning against him.

Sasuke wasn't sure what would really come up from his memories but he knew it wouldn't be roses he knew it could get really dark and he wasn't sure how he could fair with that.

"Okay, you two will have weapons to protect yourself in this realm. Remember you won't die but it will hurt if they stab you anywhere in your body." Kurama explained.

"So, if I get stabbed in the heart I won't die?" Sasuke asked.

"Not in this realm but it will hurt like hell," Kurama answered as he bound them to separate statue like beds.

"Will he be okay?" Fugaku asked Gaara who was out of the room with them.

"They should be okay," Gaara said honestly because he wasn't sure either because they never had to do the ritual.

"THEY SHOULD BE!" Fugaku screamed outraged.

Gaara turned rather quickly Neji and Itachi bared their swords ready to fight.

"Listen to me and listen closely because I won't repeat myself. I don't know what will happen because I have never been in a ritual before but I also never conducted one either so I clearly don't know how to answer your questions." Gaara stopped because he noticed he was scaring them by walking near them. "As for your son, I only ever heard that in the end if the ritual isn't a success the vampire loses their mind nothing happens to the mate," Gaara said to look back in the room as Kurama did the ritual marks.

"Naruko, are you sure that you will be okay?" Kurama asked worried about his sister.

"Honestly no but I am willing to at least try to get my mate," Naruko said confidently with a bright smile.

"Okay," Kurama said in between the two as he placed his hands above them then onto their foreheads and placed their minds into the realm.

Both of them were knocked out instantaneously and Kurama looked at both of them sure he did what was right for an Elder of the ritual. When he was sure they were both restrained perfectly he walked out of the room to face the other hunters and his best friend was.

"Will they be okay?" Itachi asked his vampire partner.

"Honestly it all depends on their state of minds and if they get to each other in seventy-two hours," Kurama said honestly not able to lie to someone so concerned and in his position.

* * *

 **(Ritual Realm- Land of Memories)**  
 _ **"NARUKO! Where are you?" Sasuke screamed as he looked around.**_

 _ **He started to look around and noticed a bundle of blonde hair.**_

" _ **BIG BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SCARED!" a little girl that looked exactly like Naruko.**_

" _ **What's wrong with you little girl?" Sasuke said kind of scared because he knew young vampires couldn't control their bloodlust glad that he had his stake in his pocket.**_

" _ **I can't find my big brother." Mini Naruko said turning to Sasuke with her little blue eyes.**_

" _ **How did you get out here?" Sasuke asked.**_

" _ **Someone was attacking our family and then he told me to not come out until he came but he hasn't come and I'm scared without him." Mini Naruko said.**_

" _ **Want me to help you find him or sit here with you until he comes?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the watch on his wrist from when the realm world started.**_

 _ **He has only been in this realm for ten minutes.**_

" _ **Do you really think that is a good idea? You're not a vampire and from the smell of you-you're a hunter." Mini Naruko asked.**_

" _ **You won't let anything happen to me would you?" Sasuke asked.**_

 _ **Mini Naruko shook her head no quickly and held his hand. She didn't understand why but she felt a connection with the human.**_

" _ **Who are you?" mini Naruko asked.**_

" _ **You will see," Sasuke said and started to disappear when Kurama started to come to Naruko.**_

* * *

 _ **Naruko, on the other hand, was running away from something in Sasuke's memories not trying to attack anything just yet until she smelled her mate but instead she smelled a younger version of him.**_

" _ **Who's there?" younger Sasuke called out.**_

" _ **Hello," Naruko said coming out slowly kind of scared on what would happen.**_

" _ **Who are you? Are you a vampire?" younger Sasuke asked pulling out a blade.**_

" _ **My name is not a pressing matter. What's wrong with you? You seem sad?" Naruko questioned walking toward Sasuke even though he was holding a blade.**_

 _ **She pushed the blade away from him and continued to push toward him. Sasuke didn't understand why he felt safe around the blonde vampire but he did a lot.**_

" _ **My mother just passed away." Younger Sasuke said.**_

" _ **I'm sorry to hear that. My parents died when I was younger too by hunters. It broke my heart. Were you really close to your mother?" Naruko questioned.**_

 _ **Sasuke sat down as he let out a deep sigh. Naruko followed suit sitting down next to him.**_

" _ **Yes, I was closest to her. It hurts way more than my father can understand but he doesn't seem to understand that I can't simply cover my emotions like he and my brother can since she died. It makes me angry doing it like its destroying her memory." Young Sasuke vented.**_

" _ **You can cry if you want too I won't say anything," Naruko said with a warm smile that shocked Sasuke.**_

" _ **I don't want to cry…" young Sasuke whispered turning his head.**_

" _ **It's okay to cry it shows that you're not emotionless," Naruko said hugging him.**_

" _ **Thank you," young Sasuke said hugging her back while crying in her back.**_

 _ **Naruko started to vanish when they heard Itachi coming to Sasuke's room.**_

" _ **Where the hell am I now?" Naruko questioned but continued down the dark hall that she saw a door down.**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke was on the other side of the dream realm running away from a group of vampires with a younger version of Naruko. He didn't understand why they were running but he was running with her. He figured out after the first memory was that they were supposed to be together until someone came to Naruko. That every memory was to lead him to his next path. He was just hoping that Naruko understood what was going on with them. He just knew he had to get out of this and he had to do it before seventy-two hours or his mate and love would go insane and he would forget all about her. That can't happen he won't let it.**_

" _ **Naruko we got to get out of here," Sasuke said running toward another door.**_

" _ **No, I have to stay Gaara's coming." Young Naruko said letting Sasuke's hand go.**_

 _ **"Okay be careful," Sasuke said softly running out the door to end up in a hallway again.**_

 _ **'Where am I now?' Sasuke thought as he walked slowly down a hallway.**_

 _ **He kept walking and his hunter skills kicked in when he felt something following him. He turned just in time to end up in a different place from the hall he was just in and a vampire was attacking him. He was on the ground wrestling with a strong vampire. Sasuke noticed that he didn't seem to have all his strength. He thought he would be done for until the vampire got lifted up and tossed to the other side of a lake.**_

 _ **"Are you okay?" A young Naruko asked.**_

 _ **"You shouldn't be out here. You're a human right?" Naruko asked until she heard the vampire coming.**_

 _ **Sasuke just watched as she flashed away from him and killed the vampire quickly. When it was over she walked back over to Sasuke sitting next to him.**_

 _ **"What are you doing here?" Naruko asked the non-talking Uchiha.**_

 _ **"Where is here exactly?" Sasuke asked.**_

 _ **"My family compound," Naruko said sadly looking at the flames.**_

 _ **"What happened here?" Sasuke asked beside himself knowing she probably wouldn't tell him.**_

 _ **"The vampires burned it to the ground because they hated that we collaborate with the hunters. My mother is still in there while my brother is trying to help while I kill these vamps." Naruko said.**_

 _ **"Do you want me to help?" Sasuke asked.**_

 _ **"No, you should get out of here before someone else spots you," Naruko said quickly killing a vampire running at them.**_

 _ **"NARUKO!" Kurama screamed and Sasuke was gone again.**_

 _ **How old was she there? She looked to be in her teenage years.**_

* * *

(Outside World)  
"It has been sixteen hours that they have been under this mating ritual. How long does it go on?" Itachi asked sitting next to Kurama.

"It depends on how fast they find each other," Kurama said watching his sister.

"What happens in it?" Itachi asked curiously.

"They go through their partner's memories. I don't know what memories they go in. If I remember correctly they go through the memories that are the most prominent in their heads." Kurama said.

"So basically, the memories that most affect them," Itachi said.

"Yes, I guess. I never had to go through this so I couldn't exactly tell you." Kurama said.

"You don't have a mate?" Itachi asked.

"No, or my mate would be here," Kurama said glancing at his sister he only hoped she would be okay.

The two have been with each other non-stop since before the ritual started and no one bothered to disturb them either, not even Gaara. It was like they had caution tape surrounding them and whenever someone got near it was overwhelming to breathe around the two.

"Are you okay with not being over there?" Neji asked Gaara as they walked in the red-light district to find a vampire that was supposed to help them.

"They will be fine," Gaara grumbled, yeah, he didn't want to be here but he wasn't going to complain about it.

"If you say so," Neji said as he contacted Shikamaru on the radio. "Where is its location?" Neji asked.

"Fifty meters ahead to your right," Shikamaru said through the radio.

"Let me go in first and I have any problems come and help me," Neji said.

"Okay," Gaara said thinking about Naruko.

The thoughts were shortly broken out of when he heard Neji struggling and ran into the building.

"You have a pureblood with you huh? And he's from the Sabuku clan how nice. It would be a good collection for my army." The vampire said as he licked Neji's neck.

"So, you want my blood is it?" Gaara spoke not really caring about what was going on around him.

"More like we need your blood." The vampire said and the other vampires attacked.

Purebloods are different for more than reasons and one is their abilities that they are born with that turned vampires don't have. As the vampires got close to him an air of sad was shot at them.

"Do you know what they say about purebloods? They speak of powers for them." Gaara said as he grabbed one of the choking vampires by the throat. "You see when a pureblood is about to be attacked they could choose to do one of two things they could choose to activate their ability or fight like a regular vampire. But you see unlike a lot of my pureblood friends I choose to fight with my ability and as you can see your vampire army is turning into dust as we speak." Gaara said as he walked toward the vampire that had Neji.

The vampire looked around noticing the change in his men and got freaked out. He knew about the abilities of the purebloods but he didn't know what that had this type of power.

"Now want me to tell you a little secret?" Gaara asked as he ended up behind the vampire grabbing him roughly from Neji.

The vampire could honestly say he was freaked out and wasn't sure what to do to ensure his survival so he fought.

"I will tell you a little secret since you won't be alive to tell anyone but my sand holds particles that can kill vampires just from breathing it in," Gaara said before his teeth grew and he drank the vampire's blood till the vampire became a dust pile.

Gaara looked around the room and noticed Neji was finishing off the vampires that were slowly dying. Gaara didn't really care if they got a slow death or fast they just needed to be dead.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, thanks for helping me," Neji said.

"It's no problem but where is the vamp that we're looking for?" Gaara asked getting restless.

"I am upstairs." The vampire said.

"Asuma you couldn't come down here and help me," Neji said.

"I was going to but I didn't want to be mistaken for a rogue like those," Asuma said.

"Asuma Sarutobi?" Gaara asked.

"Yup from the Sarutobi clan," Asuma said nodding his head.

"Wow, it is an honor to meet you. I'm Gaara Sabuku from the Sand Clan." Gaara said.

"I thought you were with the Uzumaki Namikaze clan now," Asuma said.

"I am," Gaara said they are just currently not here at the moment. "They happen to be here too but Kurama is busy with some elder business involving his sister," Gaara said secretively.

"Well tell him I am here in town so we can talk before I leave," Asuma said walking out the room heading out the building.

"WAIT! Fugaku Uchiha wants to speak to you about some business." Neji said before Asuma walked out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that meeting," Asuma said giving off that same lazy vibe as Shikamaru.

"We shall take you there," Gaara said.

"I appreciate that," Asuma said.

As they walked to the car they realized just how much bloodlust vampires there really was.

"Hey don't you think there are more vampires raging?" Asuma asked glancing at Gaara.

"I noticed that too," Gaara said nodding his head.

"So, you got paired up with a human?" Asuma asked curiously.

"Yeah," Gaara said as Neji just sat there quietly.

"So where is Kurama?" Asuma asked.

"He is at the estate right now," Gaara said.

"So, am I going to finally meet his sister?" Asuma asked.

"I don't think for another sixty-four hours," Gaara said.

"Did she find her mate? Are you guys doing the ritual?" Asuma asked.

"We are," Gaara said.

"Well let's get going to this nest then," Asuma said.

The rest of the drive was quiet and no one planned to say anything. They pulled into the Uchiha estate without a problem.

"Asuma it is good to see you," Fugaku said as he walked out the door.

"Yes, it's also good to see you again," Asuma said as he followed Fugaku into the door.

"Now onto what we need to talk about, come to my office," Fugaku said.

Asuma didn't say anything he just followed him.

"Neji, Gaara come with us," Fugaku said as they looked like they were about to walk away.

Both nodded and followed him to the office. They sat down the moment they got in the office aside from Gaara who stood by the door.

"I want to talk to you about the den of vampires in the forest," Fugaku said.

"Rogue?" Asuma asked.

"Yes sadly, I sent some of my people up there and only two of them came back. They said they barely got away," Fugaku explained.

"That explains why six people got docked from the hunter list," Neji said.

"List?" Gaara asked.

"It's how we keep track of each other; we mark ourselves here the moment we get in the door," Neji explained a tad bit.

"Sounds resourceful," Gaara said.

"I want to send some more hunters up there but I need some trained vampires so we don't get ambushed again. Do you think you can take the job?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't see why not, is your older boy coming with?" Asuma asked wanting to work with Itachi.

"No, but Neji and Shikamaru will be going with along with Gaara," Fugaku said.

"Shikamaru Nara?" Asuma asked a little excited to work with one of the smartest human clans in the world.

"Yes Shikamaru Nara," Fugaku said.

"Shit let's get ready to go. But before we go I think we should only go as a small group and go during the day to check out the den." Asuma said.

"I agree Fugaku sir," Shikamaru said walking into the office.

"What did you find out?" Fugaku asked as Shikamaru stood there with a report.

"They told me there was at the very least forty that attacked all of them. They also said they don't know how they even got away considering how many were there but it seemed like they were organized." Shikamaru explained.

"Organized rogues?" Asuma questioned his interest piqued.

"Seems so," Shikamaru said.

"Get ready to go in a week; the same people that went last time will drop you off where they went into the forest," Fugaku said.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous considering the smell of their blood is already recognizable to the vampires there?" Neji asked.

"Good point but you know they can take the car that protects the smell of your blood while dropping you off," Fugaku explained.

"How many people are coming?" Gaara asked.

"I think you four going would suffice," Fugaku said.

"If we're going to wait a week my siblings along with a werewolf will be here and they can come with us. The more purebloods the better," Gaara said.

"Sounds like a very good plan," Fugaku said.

"Good, now can someone tell me where I can sleep?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru raised his hand and walked toward the door.

"You can go with Shikamaru and he will show you to a guest bedroom," Fugaku said.

"Gaara make sure you send Kurama to me so I can talk to him," Asuma said as he walked out the room following Shikamaru.

It was going to be a long week at the Uchiha estate.

As for Naruto, she was fighting a battle that needed to happen in order for her to be with her mate. If she didn't succeed she would be destroyed. It was sixty more hours to go.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _They have to go to each other's memories and find each other in time of 72 hours or they won't become mates._**


End file.
